Down hill Now
by fullknight kid
Summary: Highschool-Hinata is a perfect student who makes all A's and never get's in trouble.Deidara is a drug dealer who almmost never goes to school.What will happen when the perfect girl falls for the bad boy? ? REDONE AS :LAST STANDING:


Down Hill Now

Hinata was wondering why she had gotten a B- on her math test when she accidentally when someone walked right into her.

I'm sorry I didn't see you please for give me?

As Hinata looked up she saw a boy with blond hair. At first she thought this was Naruto but, she soon realized that this person did not have any scars on his cheek like Naruto did. Still wondering about who this guy was she didn't even she the strange boy walk away

"Hey don't go can't we just hang out, or just chat about school or something related to school?"

When she looked up she saw that he was actual looking dead at her and not somewhere else or have all ready walked away and went somewhere else.

"You real love talking about school don't you? Tell you what how about we give our names to each other, before anything else happen ok little girl un."

Oh am real sorry didn't tell you my name. My name is Hinata I don't like to give out my last name due to some issues at home."

Still wondering how did she Hinata get so lucky to actual talk to someone who did not know that she was a geek?

"Hinata my name is Deidara and I don't like giving my last name out because I just don't like my last name un."

As he said her name Hinata thought nothing could ruin this moment but something in the back of her mind told her to leave as fast as her out of shape legs could carry her.

But she just pushed them away and keep talking.

"So how about I take you out to get something to eat un"

Oh my god he just asked me if I wanted to go and eat with him what should I say what should I wear my hair it's all so fast my brain is going to blow.

"Um… um… I guess…"

"You do not have to guess because the answer is no."

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"Who is this Hinata you boyfriend or is he your brother or something like that, or just a punk who is missing with you un?"

"Um … it neither of them Deidara met my cousin Neji."

Looking between both of them seeing little fear in Deidara eyes that is unusual most people run and hid when they see Neji eyes upon them.

"Hinata do you know what time it is?"

More of a stament than a question while looking very angry.

"Oh no I have to get home right now or father will be very angry at me for being late, bye Deidara-kun"

Oh please I hope father was late form work to day.

While walking thought the front door as quietly as possible Hinata forgot to take of her shoes which made a very loud sound.

"HINATA GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW BITCH."

"Yes father I will be coming up now."

Looking like doomsdays had came she stepped right into her father offices with one last look outside the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU LIVE WHEN YOU GET TO DECIEDE WHEN YOU COME HOME FROM SCHOOL AND JUST WEAR YOUR SHOES AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY."

"I'm sorry daddy"

Right after that sentence her father throw the first punch, then he kicked her in the rib's at lest 4 times. Hinata new by now that if she cried it would just last longer. Turing in to a doll Hinata just sat there while she took every hit like a pro. After a couple more minutes hits stopped and Hinata turned by to life.

"Now get out of here now bitch or do you won't some more?"

As Hinata walked out the office to go, to the bath room to clean up the mess.

As she stared at them door she wondered when all this would stop and she could be normal for once, but right now she would have to worry about these wounds and about tomorrow.

As Hinata was going to bed Deidara was just getting ready for work.

As Deidara walked out his house he could hear gunshot around the corner so what he hears guns shots ever night.

"Deidara my man what's up are you ready to make some paper or what un?"

"Tobi if you don't get away from me and go on your corner you will be one sorry boy."

Looking for a costumer while standing in the shade of a building he could see everything from here he even new where the police was in this city he had boys and girls working for him on the streets.

"Tobi I got a job I need you to do for me can you stand right here while I go back to my place and get a coat un."

"Sure boss."

The real truth was he didn't feel like going out tonight so he made an excuse but there was still time to catch that new TV show that just got aired.

As Hinata was asleep in bed and Deidara was watching TV both were both having dreams about one another and thinking about each other.


End file.
